Shiny
by Dark-bat
Summary: A story about Colossus. Piotr. Peter. Whatever you want to call him. Magneto is evil, so he has to leave. And Rogue is kindof angsty, but in this fic she actually DOES something about it. Kiotr. Status: Ch 15!
1. Dont stop inspiring me

Shiny  
  
  
  
— — — — — — — — — — —   
  
He folded his hands in frustration and cast his gaze downwards. No matter how hard he tried, he  
  
couldn't remember her face. He remembered she was short and she had yellow hair, but he  
  
couldn't remember her face. He looked back at his canvas. Every other figure in it had a face,  
  
except for the smallest. He stared intently at this figure, hoping, somehow, her face would just  
  
appear. It had never occurred to him that protecting her would include forgetting her.   
  
He stood up and stretched, frowning. His hands pressed against the ceiling. How long had it  
  
been? A year? A year and a half? It'd been too long either way. Since then he had done many  
  
things he was not proud of. Things that not many people would be proud of. Would she stll love  
  
him after everything that happened since he left? After everything he'd done?  
  
"No." He shook his head. Nobody would. His brow furrowed. Was it worth it? Was guaranteeing  
  
her protection worth losing her love and respect? If push came to shove, it really wasn't.  
  
He scratched his head. He had made up his mind. He reached under his bed and pulled out a  
  
suitcase. He started throwing his clothes into it, trying to be as quick as he possibly could. He  
  
reached for his coat and walked out the door. It was the day everything would change. It was the  
  
day Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin walked out of the Acolytes  
  
— — — — — — — — — — —   
  
It was a drizzly day outside. The streets were reflecting the lights of passing cars. This was when  
  
the Russian entered the scene. When the last rays of light were trying their hardest to penetrate  
  
the clouds, but only succeeded in making them greyer. He looked back at the suburban house  
  
that had been serving as the Acolyte's Head Quarters for the past few months, for a split-second.  
  
He was done with Elsmere, Delaware. He never wanted to see that house again. Peter continued  
  
on his way down the street, keeping an eye out for any ominous looking spheres.  
  
He eventually reached the Elsmere bus station. He looked into his wallet and sighed. He didn't  
  
have nearly enough to get all the way back to Russia. He needed desperately to get home. Soon  
  
the Master of Magnetism would discover he had gone A-wall. Even if he managed to hide from  
  
Magneto, the mutant could easily find his family. And who knew what he could do to them?  
  
Peter sat on the bench and put his head in his hands in dispair.  
  
Ten minutes passed. He hadn't moved. Suddenly, his head jerked up with a realization. Didn't  
  
the X-Men have a jet? And hadn't Wolverine invited him to fight with them? He smiled and  
  
looked back at his wallet. Yes, he did have just enough to get to upstate New York. There was a  
  
way to save his family, after all.  
  
(A/N: Short little introductory chappie, I know. Well, I hope this fic goes well. There is no OC so  
  
no risk of involving a Mary Sue ('sides Jean... She's a Mary Sue who wasn't fan created. I can't  
  
do anything about that.). But... Enjoy. I'll update soon. OOH. Can ya guess who the pairing is  
  
going to be? There's a main one that's definately going to be in there, but I'm gonna let you guys  
  
chose the other one. (Sides Amanda and Kurt.. That disturbes me tooooo much!) 


	2. the wheels on the bus

Shiny  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**  
  
A/N: Yes... This will be a Piotr/Kitty fic...  
  
Kaminarimon-- wow, I thought I was the only one who used the word "prodigious."  
  
****  
  
Peter pushed his suitcase into the overhead compartment on the bus. After making sure it was secure, he flopped down into his seat, leaning back. It was only a few hours before he would reach Bayville. He looked upwards at the no smoking light and started to twiddle his thumbs. The train lurched forward, throwing several people off balance. Something beneath him caught his attention. In between the seats a little girl was staring at him intently. He glanced back at her, noticing something. She looked uncannily like his little sister. He smiled at her and winking, making her jolt and turn back in her seat in surprise. He shook his head with slight amusement, and rested back, closing his eyes.  
  
He sat there for ten minutes, breathing deeply. Then an idea popped into his head and he sat up with a jolt. How was he going to approach them? He wasn't exactly the X-Men's favorite Mutant at the moment. They had no reason to trust him. Why would they do him a favor? Why would they help his family? He shook his head. There was no hope for them. He should have just grinned and beared it and stayed with Magneto and the Acolytes.  
  
But really, what the hell? The X-Men were always reaching out to help people, no matter what their history contained. They also had theat telepath, Peter reasoned. If they had any doubts, the telepath could verify his sincerity. He decided to forget about it, and if a problem arose, he would deal with it then. For the moment though, Peter leaned back and tilted his ball cap over his eyes. He slowly fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
Peter exited the helicopter onto a farm. Foreboding mountains stood at attention in the distance. He drew a deep breath, sampling the smells of hay and grass. The summer sun beat down on his neck. He rounded the corner of the house, towards the front, looking through the windows as he went. He reached the front porch. A blonde head was bent over a book on the porch swing. Peter smiled widely and hopped up the stairs. He reached her and drew her into a massive embrace.  
  
But something was wrong. He leaned back her head, and dropped her. Her eyes were open, but they were glazed over. Fear could be seen deep within their blue depths. Her mouth was partially opened. A horseshoe was wrapped around her neck, which had strangled her. He put a hand to his mouth, and ran inside the house. He stopped dead in his tracks. On the floor lay his mother, his father, and his brother. All of them had metal wrapped around their necks. All of their eyes were open in horror.  
  
Peter stood there, dazed, looking at them. He shook his head. "no." he whispered. He punched a hole in the wall. "NO!"  
  
*  
  
"NO!" Peter awoke with a start, his hat flying off his head. Breathing heavily, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. After regaining his breath, he became aware of the passengers on the bus watching him. He slunk down in his seat and avoided their eyes. It was only a dream. Nothing had happened. They were all right.  
  
"For now." a little voice in the back of his head reminded him. Peter agreed with it. He looked out the window. The sooner he could get there, the sooner his family would be safe.  
  
*  
  
It was a warm evening in Bayville, New York. The sun had just set five minutes ago. The summer was waning away slowly in the August months.   
  
"Just give up, Kurt! You'll never catch me!" Kitty Pryde taunted her friend. She phased out of the mansion. The fuzzy mutant teleported in front of her, his arms spread, ready to catch her. She phased through him. She looked back at him and laughed, but didn't see where she was going. She bumped right into Logan, who was leaning on the porch rail.  
  
"Oh, I'm like, sorry Mr. Logan!" She backed away. Logan merely grunted.  
  
Kurt ran up behind Kitty and grabbed her. "Give it back!" He said.  
  
"Kurt, I already ate the cookie!" Kitty reasoned.  
  
Logan sniffed the air. Kurt stepped back from Kitty. "Oh." He poked her in the stomach.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty giggled, poking him back. Kurt laughed and poked her in the shoulder. They continued poking each other drawing forth several laughs.   
  
Logan looked into the distance, his stare unmoving. "Quiet." He snarled. The two teenagers became deathly quiet. They got up slowly and tiptoed towards the mutant.  
  
"What is it?" Kitty asked timidly.  
  
He didn't reply. After standing there for several minutes he pointed towards the gate. "Someone's out there." He grunted.  
  
Kitty and Kurt squinted. Someone was standing outside the gate. He was very big. Kitty stared, unblinkingly. He looked familiar.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Isn't that one of Magneto's guys?"  
  
"Got it in one, half-pint."  
  
"We should go get everyone, before he wrecks something!" Kurt ran towards the door, only to confront Professor Xavier.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, Kurt." He said.  
  
"What? Are you, like, serious, Professor?" Kitty asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Very serious, Kitty. I don't think he has no intention of doing us harm."  
  
Logan remembered that day they he had been invited to join Magneto's Acolytes. The mutant had said something about having no choice. He nodded his head slightly.  
  
"I think we should give him a chance to talk." Xavier said, pressing a button.  
  
The gate opened.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Ooookay. Um... I hope ff.net doesn't mess up this format. Erg. That really makes me angry. BUT! I hope you like this chapter... I was going to end it after he awoke from the dream... but I decided to extend it a bit. This is like.. A page longer than the previous chapter. The next chapter will come up soon... If I don't get it up by Thursday... then you will have to wait until Sunday... I have Volleyball camp. Erg. I don't want to go. It always makes me angry because I hate the people on the team.  
  
OH! Another part of the update. I will not update until I get... twelve reviews. So tell your friends to review. (Hey, Its only... seven reviews... You can do it.) Be a responsible reader... review. Even if it's to give me criticism...  
  
Oh! vote for another couple you want to see in this fic besides Peter/Kitty (They'll be in the fic anyways... or Rogue and Remy (I might have a little bit of them but I think they have too many fics out there to begin with. They don't need another)   
  
So... ta ta.  
  
--L 


	3. I wear my sunglasses at night

Shiny  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
((Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It makes me feel good about myself... especially since I think I'm falling into a pit of depression. My life is a bucket full of crap.  
  
And thanks to all of you who wished me good luck with Volleyball. It was horrible. Playing 8+ hours in a non-air conditioned gym in 100+ degree weather! AHH!  
  
*Kaminarimon--- Yes! Prodigious is an awesome word! I love it!))  
  
****  
  
Piotr watched as the large iron gates parted before him. He took a quick look around, to make sure he hadn't been followed, and wandered past the gate, his eyes twitching nervously. He started grinding his teeth as he walked down the long gravel road towards the mansion. He had some feeling that with every step, he was sending his family to their doom. But it was much too late to turn back then.  
  
He trudged down the path, and soon was only five meters from the veranda. He saw the shorter man jump over the railing, and started to glare at him. Piotr grasped his bag tighter and pulled it up higher on his shoulder. He adjusted his ball cap more over his eyes.  
  
"What are you doin' here, bub?" Logan snarled.  
  
"I need a favor." He said, after a long pause. He then waited. Logan smirked in disdain.  
  
"And why would we help you? You're the enemy."  
  
Piotr's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched slightly. He caught himself and took deep breaths. He didn't reply. They all stood there in silence for several minutes.  
  
Professor Xavier broke the uncomfortable silence. "Please, follow me." Piotr obeyed in silence. Logan followed, eyeing the Russian sulkily.  
  
After they left, Kurt looked mischievously at Kitty. "Curious?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "Always." She grabbed Kurt's arm and he teleported them out of there. When they reappeared in an empty room inside, Kitty phased their heads through the floor. They gazed down into the Professor's study. The Professor was behind his desk, and the newcomer was in a chair, twiddling his thumbs. Logan stood watching him in the corner.  
  
"How can we help you?"  
  
The dark-haired Russian fumbled over words in his mind, translating the right ones from Russian to English. "I have left the Acolytes. It was not easy decision, but I made it myself. I was not with Magneto of my own choice. He promised if I was not agreeable he would kill my family in Russia." He clenched his fists. "I went along, for then, but I could not stay any longer. And now, I fear for their safety. So..." He slowed.  
  
"We would be happy to help." The Professor anticipated, or perhaps read, his question.  
  
"I am grateful." Piotr glanced up in the corner and Kurt and Kitty caught his eye. Kitty gasped and phased them up through the floor.  
  
"I had no idea." Said Kurt.  
  
Kitty's brow furrowed and she bit her lip. "Me neither."  
  
The two walked out of the room, and headed downstairs. The voice of Xavier entered their minds. "With Jean on vacation and Scott on another mission, I'm going to need you two to company us to Russia. Please meet us at the blackbird in five minutes."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Piotr sat nervously in the leather seat of the jet. He hoped he had done the right thing. He couldn't live with himself if anything, ANYTHING, happened to his family. They were his entire world. They were the only people who stood by him when the rest of the community turned their backs on him after they found out about his mutant abilities. He had already caused them so much pain.  
  
Kitty leaned in to Kurt. "He looks nervous..."  
  
Kurt put a finger thoughtfully to his chin. "Maybe he has something to hide. Maybe he's actually leading us into a trap! Maybe Magneto is waiting for us." He whispered. "That's what I think. Right when we get off the jet..." He drew a finger across his throat.  
  
"Kurt! I don't think he would do like something like that!" She hissed. "Look at him, he looks totally and generally concerned. Do you think someone who would deceive people to their doom could have loving feelings for other human beings? No... not that at all. Just trust him, Kurt. Not everyone is out to betray us! Have a little faith in people for once!" She bit her lip.  
  
Kurt sat grumpily back in his seat.  
  
Piotr shook his head. Again, he was causing discord. Maybe this was a bad idea for several reasons...  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in uncomfortable silence and careful contemplation. The only words spoken in the three hours it took for the super-sonic jet to get to rural Russia were between Professor Xavier and Wolverine about the flight conditions. When they set the jet down, the three in the back got up quickly and went towards the hatch. Piotr led the way out, walking at an extremely brisk walk. It took Kurt and Kitty two strides to match his one.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for the middle of August. Birds were chirping, the varieties of bugs were humming, and in the distance one could hear the faint moo of cows.  
  
Piotr hurried around the corner of the house, afraid of his dream coming true. But there was no one on the porch. He sighed deeply. "Mother? Father?" He opened the door to the little house.  
  
Outside, Wolverine proceeded to poke about the barn, sniffing constantly. Kitty, bored, followed the path Piotr had taken towards the house.  
  
* Piotr looked in shock in the room.  
  
Blood.  
  
Blood was spread all over the floor, puddling in the middle where two forms lay, just by the table.  
  
Piotr rushed over to them, turning them over. "Father? Mother?"  
  
*****  
  
((A/N: OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY! I am so sorry I didn't get this up. Its just... my life has been so hectic lately. First, something really tragic happened... I'm not going to go into details. Then I had to go on a trip. Then school started.. I'm so serious. Junior year has me soo busy. I have so much homework! Its driving me crazy.  
  
Usually, I just write stories during class, but this year I don't really have any classes that I can. I have to take a lot of notes. I'm trying to go for straight A's this year so I can get into a good college. I'm hoping to go to CU Boulder or Notre Dame.  
  
But hopefully the wait was worth it? Did I surprise you with the end?  
  
But seriously. "Impact" TOTALLY screwed all of my plans up! The whole thing doesn't really work now that Magneto is dead. So I've decided to ignore parts of that. I'm going to acknowledge some of the happenings in that episode. Actually, just the thing between Rogue, Kurt, and Mystique. Nothing else ever happened. Apocalypse isn't there... Although, I was correct in assuming it was Piotr's family that made the leash Magneto was holding him with!  
  
So... I have a lot of the story planned out... well... at least the next two chapters... so hopefully they will come in sooner.  
  
I'm not holding this one at ransom. I'm ashamed of doing it before. I'm just sick of not getting reviews. It makes me so jealous to see a fic with 111 + reviews and I've only got... like... 10. Erg. So PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Ciao --L)) 


	4. Sunday Bloody Sunday

Shiny  
  
*****  
  
chapter 4  
  
****  
  
(A/N: Um... here. I hope its longer than before... I'm just very tired. Thanks to all who reviewed. You are my heros. To those who haven't reviewed. You had better, or I am going to bite you.)  
  
***  
  
Piotr touched his father's cheek softly, and drew back. He backed away from their bodies and stood up, staring at them. His fists and teeth clenched. He grabbed the table and hurled it at the wall with all of his strength. It shattered after leaving a large dent in the wall. The impact shook decorative plates off their shelves and the broken pieces littered the ground. He slumped down to the ground, and sat there breathing heavily, staring at his feet as though he could bore holes through them.  
  
Kitty gingerly tiptoed through the doorway, her hand over her mouth. She had never seen such a scene in her life. She swallowed and closed her eyes. She stepped up behind Piotr and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. She knelt down next to him, making sure not to look at the bodies five feet away from them. "I'm sorry..." She murmured, not knowing what else to say.  
  
He started to shake his head. "I couldn't protect them..." He said in a deathly low and calm voice. "I might as well have killed them with my own hands..." he held them up in front of his face.  
  
Kitty drew back. "Don't say that! This was, like, totally Magneto's doing. You just did what you thought would make them happy and safe!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. They're gone. My mother, my father, my sister, my brother. All gone. I'm alone..." He hung his head.  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to say something, but the wiser part of her decided to keep it to herself. They stayed like that, he with his head in his hands, her hovering behind him, for several minutes until something caught Kitty's attention. A small scratching noise coming from somewhere off in the house. She followed it, grateful to leave the scene spread before her.  
  
It led her into the house. She soon came to a little hallway, and at the end of it was a door. As she drew near the door, the scratching suddenly stopped. Kitty stopped as well, but only for a moment. Curiosity took over. She reached for the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door and tried to peer into the darkness. She was caught off guard a few moments later, as something fairly large was hurled at her, nearly knocking her backwards. It took her a little while to realize the trembling object attached around her middle wasn't something, but someONE. She looked down at the little blonde head, confused. Another noise came from the closet. A voice shouted something out in concern and warning. Kitty couldn't understand what was being said, but she made an educated guess it was being said in Russian. The little blonde girl, at hearing this, stepped away from Kitty in realization of something. She looked at her with wide, frightened, blue eyes. She started to slowly make her way back to the closet.  
  
Kitty felt that the girl thought that she had been sent to hurt her. "No... its ok. I wont hurt you." She held out her hands, as if to prove some kind of point.  
  
The little girl's expression didn't seem to change. That is, until she looked beyond Kitty. At that moment, she ran past Kitty, a look of somewhat happiness on her face. "Piotr!" She yelled, jumping up to the mutant who was standing at the end of the hall.  
  
"Illyana?" Piotr murmured, as he scooped her up in his arms. She threw arms around his neck and buried her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her tight, whispering things in Russian.  
  
Someone else stepped out from the closet. He walked up to the two mutants. "Piotr..." He said, solemnly. Piotr looked up, and drew the older man into a hug.  
  
Kitty slipped out the back door, to her right. She cast her eyes down, in silent contemplation. She almost ran into Kurt. "Whoa! Kurt, just don't go sneaking up on people! Its, totally creepy!"  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything about that. He directed his attention to the house. "Find anything?"  
  
Kitty shrugged, but didn't have to say anything, because then Piotr and the other two emerged from the house. He still was holding the blonde girl tightly and her arms were around his neck. He walked up to the Professor. "Thank you sir. I am forever in debt to you."  
  
The Professor smiled. "It was our pleasure. Now, if you are ready, we will return."  
  
Colossus nodded, and the entire group went back into the jet, Logan still eyeing Piotr and his brother, but as hardly as before.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
After they had taken off Kitty found herself staring at the family. "They're so cute!" She explained to Kurt. "I wish I had brothers or sisters..." She turned back around and stopped. The little girl had pulled herself away from her brothers and was lurking behind another seat, staring at Kurt and Kitty with wide blue eyes.  
  
"Um... Hello? What's your name?" Kurt said, not really expecting her to understand.  
  
"Illyana. Who are you?" She bounced over to them, her gaze fixed on Kurt's twitching tail.  
  
"I'm Kitty, and he's Kurt."  
  
Illyana smiled and nestled herself between the two. "They're talking boring stuff." She explained, giggling.  
  
"How old are you, Illyana?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I'm four years old!" She said proudly.  
  
"Four years... that's such a young age for this to happen" Kitty thought, watching ILlyana giggle as Kurt wiggled his tail in front of her face. "She seems fine though..."  
  
Illyana's eyes met Kitty's. She smiled sweetly. "You're pretty."  
  
Kitty smiled.  
  
"Are you Piotr's girlfriend?"  
  
Kitty was dumbfounded. This was not the case for the teleporter. He started to chuckle uncontrollably. Illyana continued to smile. "Are you two getting married?! Can I come to your wedding?!" This roused even more laughs from Kurt, until Kitty licked her finger and stuck it in his ear.  
  
"No. I'm not your brother's girlfriend." Kitty just said simply, mentally promising to hit Kurt with a pillow later.  
  
- - -  
  
"So he didn't say anything?" Piotr asked, a finger to his chin in thought.  
  
"No. He just came and attacked. Mother and Father stayed in the kitchen trying to hold him off., while I took Illyana and hid in the closet. He was about to find us when, for some reason, he suddenly left. Half an hour later, you came." Mikhail shook his head, causing strands of his hair to come undone from the tie that held it back.  
  
Piotr sighed. "I am so sorry. I should have thought my actions through. If it hadn't been for me he wouldn't have..." He stopped, and glared at the floor.  
  
Mikhail put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It is alright, Piotr. You did what you thought was the right thing. It's no problem. Mom and Dad would have understood. We'll all be ok." Piotr looked over to where Illyana had scampered off. She seemed fine, she was smiling and the Blue one was laughing with her, seemingly at the one they called Kitty. "Will she be alright?"  
  
Mikhail shrugged. "She's young, so this might have all slipped over her. I suppose time will only have to tell." He ran a hand over his short beard.  
  
"When did you decide to grow a beard?"  
  
Mikhail laughed out loud. "There's the Piotr I'm used to. Oh I don't know... couple months after you left. You like it? I think it makes me look even more handsome."  
  
"Handsome might not be the right term... but definitely devilish."  
  
"Yeah. I'm having to beat women off by the dozens, that I am. Don't worry, you'll soon become such a hit with the ladies as your big brother!" He slicked his hair back.  
  
"Exactly what I've hoped for." Piotr said sarcastically.  
  
- ---- - ---- - ---- - ---- - ----  
  
(A/N: Alright! So that was much longer than the other chapter. I hope your happy. Now I'm not going to hold this fic ransom again but I'll tell you something, more reviews will make me want to write the next chapter even faster... So its really up to you. No matter what it will be up by Thanksgiving.. But you have the power to make me write it by next weekend. =P  
  
So... I love this chapter. I love Mikhail. I couldn't find really anything about him so I've pretty much had to write his personality from scratch. I think I did a good job.  
  
So Fushigi Yuugi has influenced this fic to no end. The whole family dead thing... Tamahome's family. Illyana and the girlfriend thing is a spoof from the scene when Yuiren asks if Miaka is Tamahome's wife. Mikhail is a kind of mix between Tamahome, Hotohori, and Nuriko.  
  
So things that are going on right now in my life- school is getting easier, thank God. I've been staying out too late every weekend. Hockey rules. Season starts tomorrow but I'll be so pissed if they don't have the Stanley Cup this year.  
  
Also, My thoughts and prayers go out to the family and friends of Atlanta Thrashers player Dan Snyder. If you haven't heard he was in a car accident with fellow player Danny Heatly lat Monday. He died Sunday night without ever regaining consciousness. You'll be missed.)) 


	5. You are my everything

Shiny  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*** (A/N: Yes, things are being explained... slowly. And as slowly are they being explained this fic is being written even slower... and I apologize... to all of my ::cough:: many many readers. ::cough::)  
  
***  
  
They got off the jet. Illyana's eyes opened wide at seeing the hanger. She squealed with delight and ran off towards a rather sparkly panel. Piotr ran after her, concerned.  
  
"I don't get it..." Kurt mused. "She seems too happy for a kid whose parents were just murdered."  
  
"I believe I must take responsibility for that, Kurt." The Professor interjected. "That young man," He looked over at Piotr "asked me before we left if I would take down the tragedy in her mind. I'm psychic." He added to Mikhail, who had had a questioning look on his face. The eldest Rasputin nodded.  
  
"Smart idea."  
  
Logan snorted, clearly bored, and walked off. He left the hanger and walked into the hallway, arms crossed, eyes downcast in thought. He didn't see where he was going, so that is why he bumped into Ororo. A gruff apology escaped his lips.  
  
"Its fine." She responded. "Where were you?"  
  
"Went with Chuck to Russia and picked up some family of Colossus. Poor kids. Magneto got there before we could and killed their parents."  
  
Ororo shook her head, twinges of sympathy in every movement. Then after a moment of uncomfortable silence asked "Are they staying?"  
  
"Don't know. Uh... I gotta get going." He said, pausing. "I'll see you later." He turned around, heading towards the elevator.  
  
"Yeah.. See you." Storm said, her eyes full of disappointment. She went the opposite direction.  
  
- - -  
  
"I believe it would be best if you stay here for the time being." The Professor said, staring over at Piotr and Illyana, who were standing in front of him. "We wouldn't want to impose. We'll be fine. You've done enough for us." Mikhail stepped forward.  
  
"It is no problem. We have more than enough room here."  
  
"He's right! And Magneto is like, still out there. This is probably the safest place you could be right now!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"She does have a point there."  
  
"And you're sure it's not a problem?" Piotr asked.  
  
"No problem whatsoever." The ever kind professor smiled.  
  
"Alright. We will stay with you for the time being. You have my thanks, once again."  
  
At that moment Ororo walked through the hanger, turning something over in her mind, causing her to bit her lower lip just slightly. But that look of confusion or frustration was swept off quickly as she heard Xavier call her name.  
  
"I'm sorry Charles, I didn't catch that."  
  
"These three are going to be staying with us for a while. Ororo, do you think you could please show them some rooms?"  
  
"Of course. Follow me please."  
  
Mikhail picked up his sister and put her on his back. She turned around slightly and waved a vigorous goodbye towards Kurt and Kitty, before clasping her arms once more around her eldest brother's neck.  
  
Piotr thrust his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Things had changed so much in the past twenty four hours. He had lost safety, but gained freedom. He had lost his parents, but regained his siblings. He clenched his hands in the confines of his pockets. He would have to do something about that. Magneto wouldn't get off the hook. He might have to stay in the safety of the X-Men's headquarter for now, but as soon as he could, Magneto would get his. As shown in everything he had seen so far in this country, the bad guys always get theirs in the end.  
  
He mused on this, with anger and sadness, but a twinge of amusement, until the white-haired woman stopped before a door. She opened it, revealing a large room. Two beds were set against opposite walls. An open door in one other wall revealed yet another room, but slightly smaller. Illyana hopped off Mikhail's back and ran over to the bed, jumping on it, laughing as she went higher and higher, as small children often times do.  
  
"I hope this is comfortable." She stared at Piotr, her eyes squinting slightly. "And, just for your information, he knows what happens here, in this house. Thoughts, actions, you name it." She then smiled somewhat, and left.  
  
"What did she mean by that Piotr?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied, turning his attention to the picture of the boat on the wall, in hopes that Mikhail wouldn't dwell any further on the subject. He really didn't want to go into some things at that moment. In fact, he didn't want to go into some things ever. As that old, overused saying goes: What they don't know, wont hurt them.  
  
Illyana flopped down on the bed and started laughing uncontrollably. She soon became twisted up in the sheets, and resembled a butterfly just coming out of its cocoon.  
  
Kurt slid his head through the door. "Am I interrupting?" With the silence that answered, he drew his own conclusions and slipped all the way through the door. Even though one couldn't tell it by reading his face, he was very intimidated by the two large Russian men. "We, Kitty and I, were wondering if the little one would like to join us in getting some ice cream."  
  
Illyana tried to hop up and down again, but just succeeded in falling off the bed. Piotr knelt down and unraveled her from the tangled up sheets. "You can go if you would like to, Illyana."  
  
Illyana smiled widely and gave her brother a hug. She ran over to Kurt, still entranced by his ever twitching tail. He grinned, and turned back to her family. "Uh... do you guys want to join us?" He added nervously.  
  
Mikhail grinned. This could be a time to test out the effects of his lovely facial hair on the women of America. "Count me in, my friend."  
  
The last thing Piotr wanted was to go out at that moment. He just wanted to sink slowly into his thoughts. Actually, that wasn't exactly true. The last thing he wanted to do was to sink slowly into his thoughts alone. He shrugged and followed the other out the door, making sure to turn out the light on his way out.  
  
- - - -  
  
((A/N: Hm... mediocre chapter. I"m not as proud of it as I am of the last one. However, its better than some oft he crap I've written.  
  
So, PLEASE PLEASE send me some feedback. Again, I was pretty disappointed with the turnout. Tell your friends to read and review. I love reviews when people criticize or find faults. That was I can fix these things. And, tell me what you want to see.  
  
Hell, I don't care if all you do is talk about... soccer in your review... actually. Soccer is boring. Talk about hockey or football. Uh... Happy Late Halloween!  
  
I get to see the Matrix tomorrow! Whee!  
  
GO BEARS! GO BRONCOS! GO BUCS! GO LIGHTNING! GO AVS! GO DEVILS!)) 


	6. Build me up, Buttercup

Shiny  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Risty- Oh man... making him evil... but he's my baby! Ah well, insanity is something I've never attempted to conquer in my writing. It could be fun... Or I could put a twist. Everything is still open!  
  
*Colossus Stalker/Follower- I'm really glad you like it! And, as you can tell, I've updated! Yeah!  
  
*Molly- You've just earned yourself 50 cool points! I love Mikhail too... he's like my... love child or something. And yeah, Fushigi Yuugi is the bomb!  
  
****  
  
Piotr woke up with a jolt. He realized he had been dreaming when he saw little ILlyana curled up in her bed like a ball. He walked over to her bed and placed a hand upon her head. She shifted slightly, but continued dreaming. Satisfied, he slumped back over to his own bed, and waited for sleep to once more curl its warm fingers around his mind, hoping for a more peaceful slumber than the previous bout. And soon, he slept.  
  
***  
  
The morning sprang from the night as luminous as its predecessors. Its glory reached through the trees, trickling through the grass. Its trumpeters opened their beaks to announce to all the world its arrival. The sun's subjects took heed, and arose from their burrows as it rose in the sky to proudly survey all it owned.  
  
It found Ororo sleeping in her bed, dreams swirling behind her eyelids. A box of tissues stood on her night stand next to the alarm clock. A knock on her door woke her up. She yawned, and slipped on her robe, making her way over to the door, her eyes still clouded with sleep. She opened the door and instinctively looked down. Living in a house with many short children would make you do that. All that was down there was a plate of toast and some orange juice. She looked down the hall. Satisfied that no one was there she picked up the food and closed her door.  
  
***  
  
Kitty slowly pulled herself up, only to flop down on the coach with a groan. Kurt ported into the big, cushiony arm chair next to the couch, and curled up into a tight little ball. "Whose bright idea was it to let Scott run our Danger Room sessions?" he moaned. Kitty mumbled something into a pillow. "What?"  
  
She slowly turned her head to the side. "I don't know... but they're in for it... Once we can walk again."  
  
Scott ran up the stairs, practically jumping out of his pants with glee. The two younger mutants stared at him, willing him to trip and fall on his face, but no such luck came to them. Mr. Summers picked up the phone next to the couch and started dialing. "Hello? Jean! How are you doing? Aw.. I missed you too honey. I love you too. I can't wait until you get home..." He said, intermittently, making kissy faces at the appropriate places, as if she could see him through the receiver.  
  
Kurt felt like he was going to gag... and he would have, if he felt like it would have any effect. As it was, he just lay there, wrinkling his nose. Kitty took a deep breath and threw a pillow at Scott, hitting him directly in the back of the head, knocking the phone out of his hand.  
  
"Hey!" Scott moaned, whipping around to face his attacker. "I am in the middle of a very important phone call."  
  
"Yeah, and we're all deeply regretting growing ourselves ears!" She said sarcastically, forcing back a giggle.  
  
Scott scowled and picked up the receiver. "Sorry about that honey. I got interrupted." A bitter tone laced his voice.  
  
"Kurt and Kitty?" came the muffled voice from the other end of the line, loud enough for the culprits to hear. Scott answered in the affirmative. "I swear," Jean's voice continued, "They can be so immature!"  
  
He agreed saying, "Hold on a second, I'll call you back once I get upstairs." Scott gave Kurt and Kitty a look they took to say 'you'll regret this the next time you have a session with me' and the trotted off to his room, to continue the conversation with his girlfriend.  
  
"And we thought things would get less mushy when Jean was on vacation..." Kurt groaned.  
  
"The sooner she gets back from California... the better. I don't think I can take much more of this slop." Kitty replied, draping her arm over her face.  
  
They lay there, pure exhaustion running through their veins. All either wanted to do for the rest of their lives was to lie motionless, hopefully becoming one with the furniture they rested in. Too bad fate had other plans for them. And it took no time carrying them out. Little Illyana jumped on Kitty, causing her to sputter, as one tends to do when thirty pounds suddenly lands on your back, forcing all the air out of your lungs. "Kitty! Morning!" She hugged the older girl. "Me an' Mikhail made pancakes want some?"  
  
Kurt's ears perked up from their previous droopy state upon hearing the word 'pancakes.' He got up and grabbed Illyana's hand. "Pancakes! Lets go!" Illyana giggled and ran off towards the kitchen. Kitty, feeling left behind, followed them. Actually, some pancakes might just hit the spot.  
  
- - - -  
  
The kitchen was a mess. Eggshells lay all over the counter, syrup and milk mingling to make several amber looking puddles between them. For some strange reason, pancakes had gotten stuck up on the sealing, and batter was dripping from them. Mikhail was standing over the stove, and Kurt and Kitty started to giggle at that simple sight. They could see the ties of an apron around his waist. The thing that humored them the most about it was that it was that it was Ororo's frilly apron.  
  
He turned around, and they could see that the apron barely reached the top of his thighs, and was stretched out to its capacity. His face was dotted with flour, and his arms were sticky with the syrup. Needless to say, it was obvious this was his first time making pancakes. He set a stack of pancakes in front of all three of them, before sitting down to its own. "It took me seven tries... but I think I finally got it right." Mikhail waited apprehensively for them to try his creation.  
  
Illyana, barely able to see above the table, for the simple fact that four year olds tend to be short. She reached up, and struggled to get a pancake on a fork. After succeeding at this task, she lowered it to her mouth, and ate it. After chewing it she smiled, and reached for more, cramming them into her little mouth, with amazing speed.  
  
At her reaction, Kurt and Kitty felt more courageous, and they too a mouthful of the pancakes. Kurt swallowed. "Best. Pancakes. Ever." He said simply, before diving into his plate. Mikhail slumped down in his chair with a sigh of relief. He was half expecting them to immediately vomit. Cooking was not a skill Mikhail regularly excelled at. He began eating himself.  
  
So it went: two Russians, a German, and an American enjoying a hot breakfast of pancakes. Soon Piotr came downstairs, still in his pajamas, and pulled up a chair next to his older brother. "You made pancakes?" He asked, looking at Kitty. Kurt snorted and sputtered.  
  
"Believe me, if Kitty mad these... I doubt any of us would be left alive!"  
  
Kitty glared at Kurt. "I'm not THAT bad!" She argued. This only caused Kurt to raise an eyebrow and shake his head with amusement, chuckling to himself. Kitty scowled.  
  
"No. I made them." Mikhail interjected, clapping a hand on Piotr's shoulder. Piotr shrugged and proceeded to pick some pieces of pancakes off of Mikhail's plate.  
  
Kitty, having eaten her fill, leaned back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. It'd been a long time since she had pancakes that good. She looked across the table at the brothers, the older one looking slightly annoyed that Piotr kept sneaking pieces of pancakes away from him. He wanted to keep all the golden goodness for his own mouth. Illyana was singing some song in the background in Russian. To Kitty, this whole scene seemed perfect. ***  
  
She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't exactly know why she left. But Rogue did know that she had to get away. It was this knowledge that had kept her walking around incoherently, without destination for about two weeks now. She took shelter wherever she could at night, and traveled to nowhere by day. There was something slightly satisfying in this pointless journey. But how did this start?  
  
Three weeks earlier, a restlessness and a feeling of incompleteness and little comfort came to her attention. It had swept over the Southern girl and started consuming her heart and ravaging her mind, leaving not a peaceful moment for her to escape to. It was only just recently that she realized this feeling had been soaking into her skin for far longer than that. Every little thing that everyone did annoyed her. She was so close to snapping, so she packed a bag and left abruptly. She left only a note telling them not to follow her, and it would seem they took heed. She had seen not a hair from any of their heads. And you know what? She was extremely happy.  
  
Rogue didn't know how many towns she had passed through since she left, and it actually seemed trivial. They were all the same: people staring, antique stores, and a burger joint. Rogue started to kick a stone down the street, wrapped in a shroud of various thoughts. She licked her lips absent mindedly, unaware that she was being watched by someone in the shadows, and he was ready to make his move.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Yeah! A longer chapter. Although... I'd have to say these authors notes are my favorite parts. I get to voice my opinions. Its fun.  
  
First off: I hate the Huskers. All Huskers can go to hell. How DARE you beat the Buffalos. Ugh.  
  
Second: I wont update in a while... I have finals. I'm really stressed about my Physics final. So stressed. Plus. Something I'm really exciting about is going to happen... But I wont go into details... but while I love it... most likely when its over it will send me spiraling into a deep depression.  
  
Third: Hockey rules, doesn't it? It rules hard core. I love the Avalanche, the Devils, and the Lightning. I despise the Red Wings and the Sharks. RED WINGS SUCK ASS!  
  
So... another filler chapter, eh? I think next chapter I'll have a medium thing go on... but I have some big plans. This is going to be like a, 20+ chapter fic. I hope. Unless it becomes crap.  
  
OH! I would so love to Have a beta reader. That would help me so much! So, if anyone is up to it... drop me a line at batgirl766@aol.com. And put 'beta' in the title (Cause I get a LOT of junk mail with "no subject" as the... well, subject.)  
  
Ciao.  
  
-L) 


	7. Rocking the Suburbs

Shiny  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(My beginning note: Currently, I am sitting at my computer listening to Elton John and all sorts of love songs. You know why? Because I think I am getting really depressed. Things are stressing me so much. So, I might up the romance in this, because it fits my current mood.  
  
And I wanna give a HUGE shout-out to Risty. You've already helped me so much! Thank you times ten!)  
  
****  
  
Rogue sat comfortably in the back of the limousine, sipping lazily on her Coca-Cola through a straw, all the while staring at the man sitting across from her. He was calm, hunched over slightly, his brown coat draped over his slim frame. He was starting back at her, mirroring the intensity of her own stare. Rogue took the initiative and broke the silence which had been erected between them. "What do you want with me?"  
  
Mastermind shifted in his seat. 'I am not at the liberty to say."  
  
Rogue leaned back, frustrated. She wasn't displeased she was being taken somewhere, she just wanted to know why. "Who IS going to tell me?"  
  
"You know very well whom."  
  
Rogue shrugged, but agreed. She DID know who it was. She DID know that at the end of the road lay a meeting with the Master of Magnetism. What she realized is that she wasn't resisting. She had got into the limousine of her own will, Mastermind's powers had nothing to do with her actions. This might have surprised her a month ago, but currently, she wasn't. Her mind had taken a whole different scope of the world, for better or worse, she didn't know, but she was more pleased with it this way. She looked out the window, and put her hand underneath her chin.  
  
It was raining outside. Not as much raining, as a heavy drizzle, but it still had the same effect. The streets were doused with water, which made the headlights of cars reflect in interesting patterns. A child was outside, poking at a worm in a puddle, and he looked up at the limo when it passed, wondering what form of glamorous person was inside. When Rogue breathed on the window, it fogged up, but just as quickly reverted back into its clear form. After several hours, she had been getting unbearable bored. Mastermind was offering no conversation whatsoever, and there was nothing interesting outside. Just the same pristine looking houses, row after row. Green lawns, big elm trees, and happily glowing windows. She found herself thinking of things she never wanted to dwell on again. People she had left in her life. People that she had left behind. Although... most of these thoughts were negative. Every single little annoying idiosyncracy was magnified a thousand times. With a sigh of relief, she leaned back in her seat. Thank God she had left that part of her life behind. She had the feeling that she would have exploded if she had stayed much longer.  
  
Rogue realized how restless she had been. She had been so bored with the X- men... so... incomplete. She felt as though she was being restricted, like a bird in a cage. There were so many rules, so many... boundaries that were forbidden to cross. Right when she felt that she couldn't keep her eye lids open anymore, the limousine suddenly stopped.  
  
It was another suburban house, but something was different about this one: All the shutters were closed, and the blinds behind them down, allowing no cheery glow to escape them, like the other houses. Rogue stepped out of the limo, making sure not to step in any puddles, and pulled her bag over her shoulder. Mastermind, in turn, got out, but lingered, releasing the driver of the limo from his control. The driver shook his head to clear it, and drove away, very confused.  
  
Rogue walked up to the door, which opened seemingly of its own accord, like in those old horror movies with the gothic mansions. She stepped over the threshold, and was followed by Mastermind. For the first time since this had begun, she felt apprehensive, but she shoved that feeling down into the deepest part of her mind. She turned a corner, and saw Magneto seated in a large, and rather intimidating arm chair. That wasn't what surprised her. What took her aback was that he wasn't wearing his usual uniform, but was wearing a black turtleneck and slacks. He looked very nice and trim, not like the power-hungry mutant she had been used to. He motioned for her to sit down. She did so, looking at him warily.  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
He smiled. "You're very blunt, do you know that? We shouldn't start off with that." He turned the dial to the gasoline powered fireplace, and a fire was instantly blazing from the hearth. "That's better." He turned back towards the girl. "I hope your ride here was comfortable."  
  
She nodded, wanting him to get to the point.  
  
He continued, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He took a drink and put it on the table beside him. He put his finger tips together, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair. "I'm not an evil person, as the X-Men have so deemed me. I want what is best for our kind. ALL of our kind. I have the best intentions, the most noble intentions. Yet, for some reason, people find me a tyrant. The normal people, X-Men, and even some of my own." He paused, wanting to build up dramatic tension. After several seconds, he picked up the glass again and continued.  
  
"You see, I recently had a small mutiny... or discovered dissension in the ranks, if you will. One of my own left abruptly a week ago." He chuckled ever so slightly. "A big mistake on his part, as I did take my revenge quickly after. However, I wasn't able to finish, because, as always, the X- Men were there to interfere." At this, his hand clenched around the glass, but he quickly regained his composure. "Now he has gone, and I see no possibility of his return. This leaves me with another spot on my team. As you have left the X-men, we would very much enjoy having you with us." He smiled invitingly, trying to make her want even more to join them.  
  
The proposal sent a quiver down her spine, this could be the change she was looking for. But her skepticism took center stage. Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you want me?"  
  
"Two simple reasons: First, your powers are unique, and very powerful. You haven't even tapped the vast potential that you hold. I doubt Xavier would let you explore them?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Ah. I thought not. Secondly, you have vast knowledge of the X-men, having absorbed many of them over time. This would be very useful."  
  
She crossed her legs, thinking about his proposal. It intrigued her, and she put a finger to her chin. "One condition. If I join, you do NOT hurt my brother."  
  
Magneto nodded. He stepped up from his chair, and extended his hand. She took it.  
  
"Mastermind." His commanding voice took over once again, pushing back the calm one. "Please show her to a room."  
  
Rogue hadn't even noticed that the other mutant was still in the room. But he moved out of the corner, towards a door, and beckoned for her to follow him.  
  
Magneto returned his attention to her. "You have made the best decision you ever had in your life. This is the start of a wonderful partnership."  
  
"I'm sure." She simply said, then followed Mastermind through the door, and up a flight of stairs. He led her to a simple room, with a bed in one corner and a dresser in another. He left her there, and she moved over to the bed, lying down with a sigh. Soon after, she was asleep.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" John exclaimed, nearly raising himself out of his chair. Remy, across the table, gave him a piercing glance, which forced him back down into the seat. "Why did you let her join us? She's an X-man!" He spat the last word out with disgust.  
  
Magneto turned around. "She will be a very important part of our team. And, you needn't worry about HER betraying us. I have a feeling she wants to be here. Something with the X-men left her... unsatisfied." He finished, finally finding the perfect word. "And if you ever question my decisions again..." He trailed off, threateningly.  
  
John slumped down in his chair, crossing his arms. "Still... Its not going to be fun to have a Sheila with us." He grumbled.  
  
Magneto turned to the other mutant, who was drumming his fingers slowly on the table. "And what do you think of this, Gambit?"  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever's best..."  
  
Magneto sighed. There were a few moments when he wished they would all just leave without any words, like Colossus did. But... they were a quintessential part of his team, and his overall plans.  
  
Soon, in fact, very soon, he would be able to start work towards completing those plans. All he needed was a little cooperation from his Acolytes and some of that tactical genius tucked away in his head.  
  
****  
  
(A/N: Hm... interesting. No Colossus in that episode? Does that make me like, sacrilegious or something? Ah well. So, school is out for me! Yeah! Lets all sing a song of joy! So... I'm so not sure where the hell I'm going with Rogue. But she is NOT GOING TO BE ANGSTY! Angsty Rogue has become a cliche in the fanfiction universe. She LIKES her power, people. She's not depressed all the time because she can't touch people. Remember her 'devil may care attitude.' and that is my extremely shortened version of my Rogue rant.  
  
Go Avalanche!  
  
So, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Christmas. But it will be most defiantly up by New Years. It all really depends on how depressed I get.  
  
-L) 


	8. All my best friends are Metalheads

Shiny  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 8  
  
My starting note:  
  
Kurtfan5678- .... Why?... E-LAB-OR-ATE  
  
Risty- Gracias, once again!  
  
Now, I don't mind getting criticism. I want this fic to be the best I can, and if people just say "its awesome" or something, then, yeah, that makes me happy, but what if its really not that good? If you give me pointers or something, that's great.  
  
***  
  
Piotr sat down slowly, following the Professor's gesture. Ororo sat next to his desk, her legs crossed. The Professor pressed his fingertips together. "Now, as you realize, its been about two weeks since you and your brother and sister moved in here."  
  
Piotr's hands tightened on the arms of the chair. "Are we a burden? I am so sorry, we can leave as soon as you wish..."  
  
The Professor interrupted him by putting his hand up. He shook his head with a slight smile. "No, that's not it at all. We all love having you here."  
  
Piotr relaxed back in his chair.  
  
"In fact, I wanted to ask you a few questions, which is why I asked you to come here today. Now, as you know, its been two weeks since you've been here. I think now is a good time to ask you some questions concerning your previous residency, and more importantly, who lived in it."  
  
Piotr nodded. He anticipated the questions. "I'm sorry, but Magneto never told me anything about his plans. I don't think he ever told anyone." He paused, but then at Ororo's raised eyebrow, elaborated. "He only told Sabertooth any information, because Magneto knew he wouldn't betray Magneto to the X-men, because of his feud with Wolverine."  
  
"I understand." The Professor murmured, disappointed slightly. His hope was to glean some information about Magneto's plans, gaining the advantage.  
  
"I'm very sorry, sir. I really wish I could be of more help."  
  
"Its alright Piotr. You can go now." He said calmly. Piotr was a little surprised to hear the Russian pronunciation of his name. He had been telling everyone to call him 'Peter' ever since he got here, because Americans tended to have horrible trouble pronouncing his name. This way was so much more easier. He nodded, out of respect, and left the room, where he was immediately grabbed around the arm by Kitty, who phased him downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Charles Xavier rested his head in his hands.  
  
*  
  
Scott sat on the stairs, his eyes boring a hole in the door, figuratively. The professor wouldn't be too happy if he shot a huge hole through their front door. He looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. He had been sitting there for at least an hour and a half, and his butt had fallen asleep already. People walked by all day, some snickering at him, other ducking away nervously, but he didn't really notice. He hadn't spoken in about three hours, except to tell Kitty not to drink out of the carton, which earned him a glare.  
  
It was then he heard the sound he had been waiting all this time for. He hopped off the stairs, and ran out the door, with a speed that might have rivaled Pietro's. He smiled when he saw the red head step out of the taxi- cab, handing money to the driver, and ran to her, lifting her up in his arms. She laughed and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Scott whispered, after the two had shared a kiss.  
  
"Me too, Scott." Jean picked up her bag, but it was taken by her boyfriend, as they walked back towards the mansion. "How have things been around here?" She asked, as they entered the doors.  
  
They watched Sam chase after Bobby, who was holding his Darth Vader action figure. The two started wrestling on the floor, pulling each others hair and biting each other, calling them rude names. "Immature." Scott said, as they tired of watching this display. "And annoying." He let out a sigh. Jean gave him a peck on the cheek for comfort. He led her towards the kitchen, where they could sit and talk, with his arm around her shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Kitty leered over her cards, glancing at the other two faces seated around the table. Kurt licked his lips carefully and reached towards the deck. He picked up a card, and stuck it in the cards already in his hand. "Hey Peter..." he smiled, "Got any threes?"  
  
Piotr shook his head. "Nope... Go fishes."  
  
Kitty let a giggle escape her lips at the incorrect way he said it. He raised an eyebrow. "What did I say?"  
  
She shook her head, indicating for him to forget it. "Quick! Hide!" Kurt hissed, ducking behind his cards. Kitty and Piotr looked around, wondering what could make their blue friend act like that. They quickly saw it... Jean and Scott had entered the kitchen, and, for the moment, were completely oblivious to the other three that were already there.  
  
"Oh, crap!" Kitty quickly phased through her chair, under the table. Piotr just sat there, confused.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
Kitty pulled on his pant leg. "Get down... before they see! They're creepy and mean when they're together!"  
  
Piotr looked under the table. "There's no way I'm going to fit down there." He argued. Kitty sighed and phased her head through the top of the table, crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine, fine." She looked over at Scott and Jean, who were nuzzling each others necks with their noses. She wrinkled her own nose. "Hiya!" She called out towards them, breaking their perfect little world where only the two of them existed. They glared at her momentarily, but then Jean's attention rested on Piotr.  
  
"Whoa! What is HE doing here?" She asked, skeptical.  
  
Piotr leaned back, clearly hurt at her tone. Kitty's eyebrows furrowed. "For your information, Peter left the Acolytes to save his family. A very brave thing to do, as you know how Magneto likes to take revenge." She almost spat out the words.  
  
Jean squinted. "Fine... let's go Scott." She walked back out of the kitchen, almost leading her doting boyfriend by a leash.  
  
Piotr looked at Kitty. "You think I'm brave?"  
  
She blushed slightly, remembering her words. "Yeah... I do." She smiled sweetly, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow, but he shook it off. He'd confront her about it later, but now, he had a game of 'Go Fish' to win, and he licked his teeth thoughtfully. He had three Kings that were begging for another friend.  
  
Unbeknownst to Kurt, Kitty was absentmindedly rubbing up and down Piotr's leg with her foot, which didn't raise any objections from the Russian.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Nice eh? So the next chapter will NOT be a filler chapter. Does that make y'all happy?  
  
REVIEW! Please... it'll make me happy. How about your new years resolution is to review my story! So... hockey is too cool for school. As is Darth Vader. How can he stand being so cool? I really really really despise Hilary Duff. I can't stand her. Ugh. She's horrible. 


	9. Love me tender

Shiny  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 9  
  
( Shout outs: Risty- Thank you so much as always. Your advice for this story is so extremely valuable to me!  
  
Rahneman- Yeah, Anywhere I can put some Scott and Jean bashing. They're just so... bland. And hypocritical.  
  
Fluffy Kitsune- *Happy dances along*  
  
Junkyard- I really enjoyed your "Of Mud Masks, Gossip, and Control" story. Its great!"  
  
****  
  
Rogue opened her eyes slowly. There was a sound repeating dully, greatly annoying her. It took her a minute to escape the effects of sleepiness and realize that the sound was a knocking on her door. She got up drowsily and went to her door, absentmindedly smoothing her bedraggled hair. She opened the door half way to find Gambit smirking down on her. She yawned, staring at his eyes skeptically. "What do you want?"  
  
He moved his right arm out from behind his back. It held a white paper bag. Rogue could smell the hamburger and fries wafting from the bag, and realized how hungry she really was. "Magneto has sent this up for you, Chere." He explain, shoving the bag into her hands. "Enjoy." He winked, and turned towards the stairs. Rogue went back into her room, shutting the door behind her, and began devouring her meal.  
  
*  
  
Gambit returned downstairs to find Magneto staring into the fire intensely. The light from the flames where playing across the older mutant's face, making it seem the more cold, and even more thoughtful. His fingers were drumming on the mantle, making a rhythmic sound, like a tiny drum. "You have a new plan?" Gambit asked, interpreting his leader's position. The Master of Magnetism nodded, and moved away from the fire, sinking down into his large arm chair.  
  
"I've been thinking..." He started, slowly, putting his hand under his chin. "I want to finish the work I started back three weeks ago. No one double-crosses me. No one. Colossus obviously hasn't learned the lesson."  
  
"You already killed his parents." Remy interjected. "You don't think that he has forgotten that, do you?"  
  
"No. If he really had learned his lesson he would be here, begging me to spare his brother and sister, instead of hiding behind the X-men. They can't protect him for long."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" The Cajun asked, leaning against the wall next to the fireplace. He dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans, waiting for an answer.  
  
Magneto smiled nastily.  
  
*  
  
Jean found Kurt hanging upside down over the window seat in the kitchen, by his tail, reading a newspaper. She sat down. He looked at her. "What?" He drew out the 'a' sound in the word.  
  
"How are you doing?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Fine, fine." He breathed, dropping down to the seat, starting to walk away.  
  
"Scott told me what happened with Rogue." Kurt stopped. "You blame yourself?"  
  
Kurt, slight annoyed Jean had read his thoughts, sank down in the cushions of the window seats, breathing in deeply. "I don't really see why she left... Yeah, she was a little..." He searched for the right word, licking his teeth. "... detached from the rest of us, but I thought she was happy. If she had actually talked to me, I could have helped her fix whatever was wrong. Now she's out there all alone, and God knows what has happened to her since she left... Its so frustrating!" He clenched his fist.  
  
There was a pause, lasting for a few minutes. Jean was tempted to break the silence, but it was against her better judgement, so she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"She was my family. My true family... I don't have anything left." A single tear traveled slowly down his face, leaving a wet trail of fur, but he wiped it away.  
  
*  
  
Illyana was sprawled over the floor, gazing up at the television. Piotr was resting on the couch, his arms spread over the back, very comfortably. He was flipping through the channels, looking for something good for his sister to watch. So far, with the great number of stations that the mansion received, he wasn't having much luck.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Kitty had been standing in the doorway, amusement painted all over her face. She watched him flip from a violent movie, to a slightly risque sitcom and from the home shopping network to a news story of Michael Jackson's latest exploits. She finally decided to step in, and snatched the remote from his hand, switching it over to the Disney channel, where an episode of "PB&J Otter" was just starting. She sat down on the couch, next to Piotr.  
  
"Thanks. I've been looking for a while for something that wouldn't taint her. From what I've seen, most American television isn't child-friendly."  
  
Kitty smiled sweetly, stretching. She looked down at Illyana who was thoroughly entranced by the little colored otters. She couldn't get over how adorable that little girl was. She turned back to look at Piotr, only to find he was already staring at her. Their eyes met. Kitty's breath caught in her chest. She could feel herself leaning in slowly towards him, and vaguely realized that he was doing the same.  
  
The giggling of Illyana brought them back out of their trance, and they turned away, blushing profusely. The little girl hadn't noticed this, but was still entranced by the antics of the rodents and their little woodland friends.  
  
Kitty's eyes eventually wandered back over towards the larger Russian. This time, they landed on his chest and shirt. It was just an ordinary white t- shirt. On a normal person, it would hang loosely about the frame, but on the much more muscular mutant it was stretched tightly across his chest, flattering his muscles. After she had gazed on his muscles for what might have been a moment too long, as Piotr was starting to shift under her gaze, she posed a question.  
  
"What is all over your shirt?"  
  
"Huh?" Piotr stretched out the shirt, as so he could have a good look at it. It was splattered with all sorts of different colors. "Ah, paints. I'm not the cleanest of artists."  
  
"Oh! You paint?" Kitty's eyes brightened.  
  
"Oh yes. I've painted ever since I was a very small boy. I don't think I'll ever stop, either." He sopped, and a palpable silence swept between them.  
  
Kitty bit her lower lip and looked away, slightly uncomfortable. "Can I see?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Piotr snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"  
  
"Can I see your paintings?" She repeated, tilting her head slightly.  
  
He smiled. "Sure. Now?" He asked, pushing himself off of the couch.  
  
"Yeah!" Kitty almost jumped off the couch.  
  
Piotr paused, making sure his sister would stay there and keep out of trouble, then continued leading Kitty to his room. He opened the door for her, then followed her in, closing it behind them. Kitty was examining a painting that hung on the wall. She hovered her fingers above it, but didn't dare touch it, as she thought it was too beautiful to touch. And she said so.  
  
"Thank you. That's one of the town that was near our farm. I painted that from memory a few months ago."  
  
"Are you serious? From memory?! It's amazing!" She wandered over to an easel which had previously escaped her attention. It was covered with a white cloth, which she pulled off carefully. Two faces peered out from under neath it. Piotr's parents. While their lower bodies had not yet been introduced to color, Kitty could see they were working happily on their farm. It was a little shock for her to see this very happy couple, as the only other time she had seen the two, they were dead and drenched in their own blood.  
  
"You miss them, don't you?" She asked, feeling Piotr walk up behind her.  
  
He sighed. "More than you could possibly know." and hung his head slightly.  
  
She lightly touched his arm. "I am so sorry. I know it's been a while now, but that pain must never go away. If you, like, ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." She whispered sincerely.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Thank you. That means a lot to me, Katya."  
  
Kitty's heart warmed when she heard the nickname he liked to call her. "I like it when you call me that, Peter." She blushed, and turned her head aside, embarrassed at what she had just said.  
  
"I like saying it." He hesitated, then put his hand underneath her chin, tilting her face towards him. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he drew closer. And then, Piotr kissed Kitty softly. But almost instantly, he pulled back, almost... with shame. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was inappropriate. It wont happen again."  
  
"No..." Kitty whispered, and she moved her hands up his chest to his shoulders, and caught him in a kiss.  
  
She could have died, when he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back. And she came very well near close to. Her knees grew weak, and she felt like a weak little kitten. It took much of her strength just to stand up on her tippee toes. She was, simply in one word: elated.  
  
Piotr drew her even closer, in his strong arms. She sighed and slowly pulled away, kissing his neck as she did so. He smiled down at her and rubbed her temple with his thumb, the other hand holding hers. They gazed into each other's eyes. Neither one spoke a word, but the looks they gave each other could have filled the room with pages.  
  
The doorknob turned and Mikhail wandered into the room. Kitty and Piotr parted abruptly, blushing. Mikhail looked from one to the other, and almost instantly he knew. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's going on here?" He asked in a singsong tone. However, at the 'Shut-up' glare he was receiving from his younger brother, he didn't continue his slight inquisition. Kitty shifted her weight. "I think I should go..." She headed to the door, but before she left, she shot one more look towards Piotr.  
  
"So what went on here, Piotr?" Mikhail asked, a smirk on his face, as he flopped down in a chair.  
  
"That's really not any of your business, now is it?" Piotr said slyly, sitting down on his bed, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Fine..." Mikhail put up his hands in defeat. "But I'll get it out of you later."  
  
Piotr sighed, and put his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling, happy.  
  
On the other side of the door, Kitty was leaning against the wall of the hallway, a dreamy smile painted on her face.  
  
(A/N: Do you know how much joy this chapter brought to me?! Oh man, it was slightly difficult to write, but it gave me all sorts of warm, fuzzy feelings. Geez. I've been waiting to get to this chapter for some time now... and now I am really happy.  
  
So, chapter titles. I use song title for the chapter titles. Only songs that I like and have some relevance to the chapter. The only difference is chapter one which is "Don't stop inspiring me." That I my favorite line from any song. Its from No Doubt's "Running."  
  
So, happy times. I'm happy, but somewhat sad, but also happy. Does that make sense?  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Do you realize for the past like... five chapters I've gotten about four reviews for each?! That doesn't make me want to continue this story very much... Hint hint.  
  
OH! BTW! The Superbowl is crap! The NFL has gone to hell, and there is no way it is coming back. I mean, come ON! The Patriots and the Panthers?! They must've sold their souls to the devil for that! Ugh. So, I'm not watching the Superbowl this year. The first time in... six years that I wont watch it.) 


	10. Red Red Wine

Shiny

* * *

Chapter 10 (Revised)

* * *

Shoutouts: I'm too tired to write them. You know who you are...

* * *

Magneto looked down at the table, over which dozens of papers were scattered like a cheaply made tablecloth. "This will work nicely..." He mused, pointing to a clump of papers.

"You seem to be going to a lot of effort for revenge." Rogue mused, unused to Magneto's tactics.

"No one double crosses me and gets away with it. And I intend to make that point perfectly clear." He gathered up the papers and walked back out into his study.

Rogue moved towards the fridge, and grabbed herself a beer. "Can you hand me one Cherie?" asked Gambit, leaning back in his chair.

She sighed and chucked one to his head, but he caught it. "Many thanks."

Rogue opened hers and sat back down, putting her feet up on the table. She took a swig and realized that Gambit was staring at her, an impish grin on his face. "What?" She glared.

"You drink like a man."

Rogue kicked Gambit.

Kitty opened her eyes drowsily. She wondered sleepily what had awaken her from her slumber. She looked at her clock and groaned. Three A.M. Instinctively she looked down at the foot of her bed and almost jumped back with a start.

Little Illyana was there, clutching a stuffed rabbit, sniffling. When she saw that Kitty was awake, she climbed up on the bed and buried her head in the older girl's arm. Kitty, slightly confused, put a hand on her head. "What's wrong?" she cooed.

"I had a bad dream." was discerned from the sobs.

"I'm sorry Illyana." Kitty hugged the little girl closer. "What was your dream about?"

Illyana sobbed. "I dreamed that there was a big man... and he had a big cape... and he came here and he took everyone away. And I was all alone... and then he was coming to get me... and then I woke up. And now I'm afraid he's really gonna come." She started crying fresh tears and Kitty started rocking her back and forth.

"Why didn't you wake up Mikhail or Peter?" She asked after the girl had stopped crying.

Illyana wiped her eyes. "Mikhail is having a slumber party over at his friend Alice's house."

Kitty both grimaced, but inwardly smiled at the girl's innocence at the same time.

"And," the blonde continued, "I don't know where Piotr is. He wasn't in his bed when I got up."

Kitty shifted uncomfortably. "Lets go get you back into bed." she whispered, taking Illyana's and leading her down the hall.

"Kitty?" Illyana asked, once she was safely tucked away in her bed.

"Yes?"

"Can you go find Piotr after I fall asleep? I don't want him to be lost at night. Please?" she yawned.

"I will, now go to sleep." she sat down at the foot of Illyana's bed, twiddling her thumbs in thought.

After making sure the little blonde was asleep, Kitty phased down through the floor to the kitchen. When she was grounded, she looked around, yawning profusely. He wasn't there, getting a midnight snack, as she had previously thought. Noticing a light creeping through the space between the door and the floor. Kitty opened the door. "Peter?" She called softly. There came no answer

A lamp was on, and an arm was draped over the side of the sofa. She looked over the couch, and saw Piotr asleep in his pajamas, a book in his hand. Kitty smiled softly and picked up a blanket from a nearby chair. She placed it over him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He stirred, but didn't awaken. She turned to go back to bed, but paused. Changing her mind, she lifted up a side of the blanked, and climbed next to him, resting her head on his chest. Piotr's arms tightened around her.

Piotr was the first one of the two to wake up that morning. He breathed in deeply, stretching out his legs. He looked down at his chest, and smiled. He watched Kitty's breathing contentedly for several minutes. She sighed and her eyelids fluttered open slowly. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning, Katya."

"Good morning." She stretched her arms out. "Why were you down here last night?" she asked drowsily.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come down here and read." He glanced down at the book, which, sometime during the night, had fallen on the floor.

Kitty moved upwards, so her face was level with his. She kissed him, and he kissed back. Piotr wrapped his arms around her, and held her close while they lay there, content in each other's company.

"What is Tennessee Tuxedo?" Piotr suddenly asked, abruptly breaking the silence.

Kitty sat up and gave him a strange look. He pointed to her pajama pants, which were covered with the words "Tennessee Tuxedo."

"Oh!" Kitty pulled on the fabric, to better look at it. "Its this, like, old cartoon from the seventies or something. Its about this penguin who keeps trying to break out of the zoo he lives in, or something like that. I remember he had a friend who was a Walrus named... Chunky or Chummy. I used to watch it all the time as a kid."

"I'm glad we didn't have that stuff in Russia. What mush my brain would be now from such things." He smiled goofily and was replied with a playful punch in the arm.

Kitty moved to the opposite end of the couch, so as they were facing each other. "You're a strange one, Peter Rasputin."

Piotr laughed heartily. "If I had a nickle for every time I heard that..."

They sat there quietly, until Kitty got up stretching. "Well, I'm going to go change. I hate wearing my pajamas for a long time in the morning. Do you want to get breakfast after? We can bring the munchkin."

Smiling at the nickname she and Kurt had given his sister, he nodded. "I had promised her waffles this morning, though."

"That's fine. I think IHOP has great waffles. It'll be my treat." And with that, she walked out of the room towards the stairs.

Piotr stared after her, then lay back on the couch with a sigh.

As Kitty passed the door, the doorbell rang, causing her to jump up with surprise. She opened it, suppressing a yawn. To her surprise, the last person she ever expected to see stood on the other side.

* * *

(A/N: I really didn't like the last version of this chapter. So I changed it. That was one of the major causes of my writers block.

But now, I will be updating more, since I primarily write this in school. I can write this easily during my Psychology class so... Hopefully in the next few days the next chapter will be up.

Uh... Sorry for the delay.)


	11. Nobody wants to be Lonely

Shiny

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

NOTE: Please read chapter 10 again! I changed things because I didn't like the direction in which it was going! So unless you read it, you'll be amazingly confused. Oh, and since I started writing this story before season 4, just imagine that Kitty and Lance never got back together, Magneto never died, and Mystique was never smashed to pieces.

Shoutouts:

Lia Fail- Dude... words aren't ever my friends. I spend 3/4 of the time writing this story looking at a thesaurus so I can find another word for 'good' or something. BTW, I absolutely LOVE "The Knight and the Maiden." It makes me so happy

Sanity: Questionable- Wine... hm... Its taking me a while to look back at what ever the hell I was thinking. Oh yeah. Its cause Rogue and Gambit were drinking beer. I couldn't think of a song title with the word 'beer' in it.

IcyLeo- Yeah. I'm not a fan of Jott either. I hate them both, in fact. They're so annoying. And since this is my story I thought "hey, why not just do whatever the hell I want..." So I decided to be extra harsh on them. Just my strange way of getting kicks. What's funny is that I once read "Scott is like Jean with a penis." I think I'll put that in here somewhere... Cause it made me laugh forever.

Freelancer- Wow. Thank you for all your reviews. I wake up one morning and my inbox is filled with stuff from I'm like "What the hell? I haven't updated any of my stories in Forever..." Its great to know that people are still reading my stuff.

* * *

"Lance" she managed to breathe out. Her mind jumped to Piotr sitting just a few yards away. What an awkward scene that would make. Pulling herself together, Kitty cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to see you, Kitty. I've really missed you."

Kitty's stomach plummeted. This was no what she wanted: for Lance to try and come back in here life, just when everything was starting to go so well. He was about three weeks to late for that to be an option.

"I messed up," he continued, after receiving no response. "And I am so sorry."

Piotr was starting to get bored. Kitty had left to get dressed nearly 20 minutes ago. Looking at the clock, he decided to go wake Illyana. He padded softly in his bare feet towards the stairs. For someone his size, he could walk around nearly soundlessly. Stretching his arms above his head to get rid of the stiffness of sleep, he paused. There were voices near the door. Being the gentleman he was, he turned around to go up the kitchen stairs.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kitty thought she saw Piotr, but she shrugged it off, attributing it to the last effects of sleep. "You really hurt me." She told Lance, fighting back both the will to slap him, and to fall down crying.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I was such a stupid moron. I've done some thinking, and I've changed since then, Kitty. In no way, large or small would I hurt you. I want to take care of you." He smiled, and spread out his arms for an accepting hug.

Kitty kept her eyes downcast. Her voice came out raspy and hollow. "Go away, Lance." The door closed, and Kitty slid down to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

Kurt was watching TV. Saturday morning cartoons were always something he never liked to miss. Mikhail, having just returned, was planted on the sofa next to him. During the past few weeks the two had formed an understanding between them which had become a strong friendship.

"So, how was it?" Kurt asked after 'Fillmore!' had gone to a commercial.

"How was what?"

"Last night." A devilish grin laced his lips.

'Very nice." Mikhail nonchalantly shrugged.

Kurt punched the Russian in the should.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." The older one waved off Kurt's enthusiasm. The doorbell rang. Kurt got up to answer it. He reached the door to the room, but stopped when he saw it opened.

"Ugh." He returned back on the couch.

"What?"

"Lance is here."

"Who?"

Kurt sighed. "Kitty's ex-boyfriend. I HATE it when he's here. He's so annoying. Now they'll probably get back together and get all... kissy everywhere. You can't escape it. Its disgusting. He's a douche bag."

"Oh, I doubt that will ever happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"I walked in on an interesting situation a couple days ago. I do believe my little brother has found love with the darling Kitty." Mikhail put his hands by his head in a mock expression of love. For being nearly 25 years old, Mikhail had the great ability of acting like an 11 year old boy at times.

"Ha. I never would have expected that." Kurt smirked. "That's good. I don't think I could stand having to hang out with Lance and Kitty for one more minute." He involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Up in her room, Kitty stared at the empty bed on the opposite wall. She found herself wishing that Rogue were there, more than she had in the past. While they were entirely different people, Rogue always listened to Kitty, and oftentimes gave her invaluable advise. Of course, most of it was in her own unique way. "Kitty, you gotta just suck it up and deal with yer own problems."

'Too bad Rogue never let anyone else help her with her own problems. She might be here.' Kitty thought, getting dressed.

No one had ever hurt her like Lance had. He lied to her, and stabbed her in the back. Things were said, and words can never be taken back. Whenever her mind turned to him, it felt like she had Wolverine's claws embedded in her abdomen. She felt like vomiting. Very few people had ever made her cry. Lance was one of the lucky few. He got the gold medal prize.

She sighed and walked in to her closet, getting dressed. She had to forget about that and start looking towards the future. Piotr was the best thing that had happened to her in a long, long time. She smiled in spite of herself, and walked to the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. It wouldn't do for anyone to see she was crying, especially over a jerk like Lance.

Illyana jumped up and down excitedly. She had never been to a restaurant before, and while she didn't exactly know what a restaurant is, she was excited nonetheless. Holding both Kitty and Piotr's hands, swinging from them, they walked out into the garage.

"Do you want to drive or should I?" Kitty asked, grabbing keys to one of the many cars the Institute had for the students to drive.

"Uh... I haven't driven since I was ten and got to drive the tractor on the farm. I didn't exactly have enough time to get my licence." He blushed slightly.

"That's ok, I'll drive."

They got into the car, making sure their seatbelts were buckled, and left for the local IHOP.

* * *

(A/N: I am so sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter out. But I've had a hectic summer, full of heartbreak or such... and I haven't really been in the mood to write. I've mostly been focusing on my painting or poetry.

Secondly, I'm really not too happy with this chapter... but... I guess its better than nothing, eh?

So... next chapter in a few weeks, hopefully. I'll work hard, and put mush in it or something.

You know... You just read wonderful fics and then realize how crappy yours is. I guess I should be reading some crappy fics. So I guess I'll have to delve into the world of Romy.

Oh... Rogue will be in the next chapter. And something very surprising. I know what I want to do, I'm just not sure how to get there. Also, what the Hell is wrong with I can't add asterix to divide the parts in the chapter. I have to use these retarded lines... Am I doing anything wrong?

Go Bears!)


	12. You give love a bad name

Shiny

Chapter 12

Shoutouts:

Freelancer- I'm going to do Romy, but I'm going to do it RIGHT. Its not going to be Remy helping Rogue because she's so sorry for herself because she can't touch people. That bothers me so much.

The Uncanny R-Man- I don't know if there is going to be a Piotr and Lance fight. I have other things planned.

* * *

"The great thing about this place is that you've got all these different kinds of syrup." Kitty rotated the syrup dish.

Illyana peeked out from behind the fort she had made out of menus. "Are they all yummy?"

Piotr sat back and crossed his arms, watching his sister test every kind of syrup with Kitty. At that moment a thought dawned on him. He was very lucky. His sister and brother, for one reason or another, had been spared from certain slaughter. They all had their health, and Piotr had found love. He frowned. Did he really want to use the 'L' word? He looked at Kitty, balancing a spoon on the tip of her nose, which, unknown to the amazed Illyana, had sticky syrup on the inside.

He laughed inwardly. Yes, that was the right word to use. At some point in the last few weeks he had fallen in love with the young brunette. He wouldn't tell her though. At least, not now. Sure, he was positive she liked him, but love was a different story. And if she didn't return it when he told her, he would be crushed like a tin can, no pun intended. Piotr vaguely heard his name.

"Piotr... PIOTR!" Kitty's hand was waving in front of his eyes.

Piotr double blinked. "Yes?"

"What do you want?" She glanced up at the impatient waiter who was giving Piotr a strange and annoyed look.

"Oh." He stared at the menu for a second. "I think the international breakfast and a cup of coffee." The waiter wrote it down, then left.

"You do know it's just American pancakes and bacon. None of it was actually invented in another country."

"Why call it such then?"

"False advertising." Kitty shrugged. "An annoying yet embedded part of American life."

* * *

Rogue felt the corners of her mouth curve upwards in a smile. She tried to suppress what was bubbling up inside of her, but failed and her lips parted for a laugh as she fell down, clutching her sides.

"Its not funny, Cherie!" Remy cursed her and evoked the name of a dozen Christian Saints. He stamped out the last few flames on the tail of his trench coat, and glared over at John, who responded with a shrug and a sheepish grin. The Cajun lifted up the coat before him. It was a good foot shorter than before and a great deal blacker. He cast it aside and sat on the backyard step. It was his turn to cook that night, and in the absence of matches had foolishly asked John to light the barbecue. Gambit picked up a leaf, charged it, and threw it at the still chuckling Rogue.

"What'd you do that for?" She shouted, brushing the smoke from her eyes.

"I did it for you, Cherie." He gave her a mock bow.

"You're a bastard, you do know that right?"

"As shown by the testimony by countless women. Although under different circumstances than in which you just said it, I'm afraid." He grinned perversely. Rogue stuck her tongue out at him. Remy shrugged and smugly smirked.

John looked uncomfortable. "The sexual tension out here is suffocating. I'm going inside so you can just get it over and done with. Maybe then things will stop getting so Goddamn annoyingly pathetic around here. He slammed the door on the way in.

"Yeah, that's exactly what is going on out here," Rogue scoffed. Gambit stuck his hands in his pocket and sat himself next to Rogue. "Don't fool yourself, Gumbo." She almost laughed.

"Well, most people hide their true feelings by taunting. You seem to have been doing that a lot lately."

She scowled. "If ya haven't noticed, I ain't 'most people.'"

"Ah yes. And that's the wonderful thing about you." He leaned back. "We'd go great together, you know." He looked over at her eyes. A strange and unfamiliar expression graced her face. Remy smiled and leaned in, not caring about the consequences her touch would bring. Expecting her lips to meet his lips, he was surprised when her hand harshly met the side of his head.

"Stop thinking with your pants."

"I can't help it." He smiled. "I'm Cajun."

(A/N: Its strange... this chapter is shorter than the last... but I like it a lot more. Maybe its shorter because I only had to do two shoutouts. ::Cough::

And please excuse any spelling errors in this chapter. My hands are EXTREMELY cold... thus making it hard to type.

I'm also going through some sort of... emotional breakdown. My whole world is falling down around my feet. I'm not depressed about it... I'm just very scared and stressed out and all.

WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE MY ASTERICKS! IS BEING A TOTAL JACKASS. I'm writing to them...  
Uh... I'm actually liking my Romy. Please tell me if you dont. I'll fix it, I swear!)


	13. I turn to you

Shiny

Chapter Thirteen.

* * *

They were stretched out on opposite ends of the couch as the firelight played across their features. It was an unusually cold night for September and the fireplace was a welcome source of heat. Kitty was busy reading her book while her fingres methodically swirled through her hair. Piotr sat at the opposite end of the couch, sketching, brows slightly furrowed. The clock said it was midnight, but they felt as if it was only nine. Once in a while one would sneak a glance at the other, or mildly tickle their companion's foot. The only sounds were the occasional flipping of pages, and the scratching of Piotr's pencil.

"Illyana asked me today where our parents are." Piotr sighed suddenly, resting his sketchbook on his knee.

Kitty looked up, surprised. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." His face was frighteningly blank.

"Peter... you'll have..." His raised hand stopped her mid-sentence.

"I know. I just... I want her to be the one of us to have a happy childhood. Mikhail grew up in the depths of poverty and Communism. I was raised having to endure severe hatred towards mutants. Even before my own powers manifested the other children would make my life miserable because of what my brother is."

"Wait. Your brother is a mutant?"

Piotr chuckled ever so slightly. "Yes. He prefers to keep it underwraps. He always has. Otherwise, his career as a cosmonaut would be terminated. Compared to Russia, America is a very tolerant place for mutants. When my powers arose... Let's just say that things got unbearable." He shrugged off the memories, "Anyways. I'm not exactly sure what to say. Sooner or later she WILL figure it out. She'll learn that children aren't normally raised by their brothers." He ran his hands through his black hair and sighed heavily.

"Peter..." Kitty reached over and lightly touched his hand. "I think you should tell her. She's a tough little cookie and you can always make sure she has a happy childhood otherwise."

The brooding look on his face faded away into a small smile. He gathered her into his lap and circled his arms around her waist. "You're right."

"I know. I always am." She joked mildly.

"Will you come with me?" Piotr asked after several minutes of silence.

"Hm?" Kitty murmured dreamily.

"Will you come with me to tell Illyana?"

"Are you sure?"

"She's very fond of you. Plus... I dont know. It'll be easier for me if you're there." As much as he tried to mask it, a pleading and nervous look arose out of his eyes.

Turning around in his lap, she put her arms around his neck and whispered sincerely, "Of course I will." He drew her close to him. They eventually arose from the couch and trooped up to Illyana's room.

* * *

Mikhail had moved in with Alice a few weeks ago, which allowed Piotr and Illyana to have their own rooms. The little girl had already started to personalize it, covering her bed with a frilly pink bed spread and have even commissioned her brother to paint a mural on one wall. The half finished unicorns winked out through the still glistening paint and the Knight was holding flowers in handless arms to a Princess in a colorless tower. the room smelled strongly like the scent of acryllic paint was attempted to be masked by spray-on deoderant. Kitty's nose wrinked but she decided against saying anything.

Kitty squeezed Piotr's hand for reassurance, as he stood over Illyana's bed, watching her sleep. "Do you," He swallowed, calming his voice, "Do you think that we should wait until the morning?"

Kitty didn't have a chance to answer as Illyana's eyes fluttered open. "Piotr? Katya?" The blonde yawned. "Is it morning already?"

"It isn't morning. Not really." Piotr pulled his sister into his arms and started speaking. "Illyana..."1

* * *

Morning dawned and found the room quiet. Illyana was curled up in her brother's arms, tiny hand clutching his t-shirt, and Kitty was dozing peacefully in the armchair. Piotr was awake staring at his sister. The tears of last night had faded and she was once again under the peaceful enchantment of the sandman.

Something was tickling the inside of Piotr's nose. Not wanting to sneeze in Illyana's face, Piotr turned away and sneezed. As he opened his eyes again he was faced with Kitty's staring gaze. "You sneeze loud." She murmuered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The Russian smiled halfheartedly. He got up and walked into his room, careful to quietly shut the door behind him. Crossing his arms, he stared silently out his window and settled into deep thought.

He was surprised when Kitty's arms laced around his middle and her cheek reasted on his back. "Are you ok?" The whisper was barely audible but Piotr heard it as if she had shouted it into his ear.

"I will be if she is," was the simple and emotionalless reply.

Kitty turned him around, tearing his gaze from the window. "Piotr." She grasped his arms. "Dont beat yourself up about this. You are a wonderful, caring brother. Illyana loves you. You are doing a wonderful job with her and you're going to continue doing a wonderful job. No child could ask for anything more." She moved in and hugged him close. "Dont doubt yourself, okay?"

Piotr drew his arms tightly around her small body and buried his face in her neck, not fearing if the tears came.

* * *

Ororo was daintily sipping her coffee and absentmindedly staring out the large bay windows in the kitchen. She was a morning person, and loved getting up early when the house was the quietest so she could be alone with her thoughts. And the weather witch had a lot to think of lately. She was just starting her second cup when the kitchen doors opened. Both of them stopped slightly when they acknowledged the other, but Ororo continued to drink and Logan sat down across from her with the newspaper.

The silence was deafening, but neither adult seemed to mind it in the slightest. Slowly, stealthily Ororo's hand alighted on top of Logan's resting one. The movement resulted in no outward reaction of eithe rparty. Neither said a word as their fingers slowly intertwined. Logan continued reading his paper and Ororo continued drinking her coffee while looking out the windows.

* * *

1--- Taken from "Gone with the Wind"

(A/N: Another short chapter. But I really really really like it, especially the end. You all didn't think I forgot about Logan and Ororo, did you? P Hopefully more of them to come. I have my plans for them. ::laughs maliciously::

I was sad that I had to make Mikhail move... but I had two reasons for that. 1) I was having trouble fitting him in... 2) What respectful 26 year old would live with his brother and sister while he has unlimited access to poontang if he lives with his girlfriend?

Anyways. I'm gonna do shoutouts at the end now.

GiniaTM- Yeah. The Romy banter was one of my favorite things to write in this whole story. I also hate those stories where she is a scared little girl and is angsty. She's a very strong person, so I write her as such. And Remy... ah... dear Remy. He's a lover. What kind of girl would be turned on by third-person speaking? )

Lia Fail- I used to make forts out of menus. Then the waitresses would look at me like I'm crazy or sometimes knock them down. Man... Junior year ROCKED. And yeah.. I TOTALLY would be in love with Piotr too. It sounds silly, but every guy I meet now I compare to him. Suffice to say.. All the guys I meet are pimply losers.

The Uncanny R-man-- I love fire. I got a lighter at a baby shower on Sunday. That was the biggest mistake they could have ever made.


	14. enter song title here

Shiny

Chapter 14

* * *

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Piotr said gently, setting his paints in front of the immaculately clean canvas set on the easel. Kitty entered the room. "Illyana is downstairs, playing tea while watching 'Anastasia.' She's so funny. She laughs hysterically whenever that dog... Pooka... is on the screen."

Piotr blinked, processing what Kitty told him, as if he had misheard. After his request, she repeated it. Knowing he heard correctly, he nodded with amusement. "I don't blame her. 'Pooka' means 'fart' in Russian."

"Oh. That makes much more sense." Kitty giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to start a new painting."

"Can I watch?"

"Of course."

Red mixed with blue and was slowly spread across the canvas. The paintbrush pushed the pigments down as it danced across the stretched fabric. He had been sitting there for hours, working on the painting, which Kitty silently read comics on his bed. The tick of the clock, the occasional flick of the page and the slushing of water as Piotr cleaned his brushes were the only sounds in their silent symphony. That is, until the artist suddenly stopped painting and leaned back in his chair with a frustrated sigh.

Kitty looked up from the panels and cocked her head. "What's the matter?"

Running a hand through his hair, Piotr breathed in deeply. "I don't know. It does not seem right. There are certain feelings that I wished to convey, but on the whole it is," He paused, searching for the right word, "Emotionless." Pushing his chair away from the easel, he rose and stretched, working the stiffness out of his limbs that had collected from the hours spent sitting there.

"I think it looks beautiful, Peter."

He walked over to the bed and sat down, giving her a thanking, but half-hearted, smile. Kitty jumped into his lap and locked her arms around her neck. She needed to cheer him up, and had the perfect way to do so.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Piotr looked up swiftly at her, and then broke out in a large grin. "Da." He replied. "And I love you."

"Of course," Kitty giggled and pulled his face to hers.

Piotr sighed happily and drew her into him, his hands planted firmly on her hips. Her hands alighted on the small of his back and traveled upwards, underneath the light fabric of his tee shirt. As her hands climbed, his descended, stroking her thigh. Piotr vaguely felt his shirt being phased through his body and slightly heard the dull sound as it hit the floor. His hands moved to the skin on her back exposed between her shirt and jeans. Over her back they went, reveling in the soft touch of her skin. Kitty gasped inwardly, but continued her own exploration, lightly tracing the outlines of his muscles which caused the Russian to groan.

It was as if that groan flicked on a light of realization and clarity in Piotr's mind, as he suddenly stopped. A heavy sigh slowly escaped his lips as he pulled away, releasing his hands from underneath her shirt, and sat upright on the bed.

"Why did you stop?" Kitty asked, a little hurt.

He tilted his head back to look at her. Her hair was mussed, her shirt was wrinkled, as she sat grasping her ankles. Piotr found that he had to look away. "Katya." His voice was lowly and slightly raspy. "You know we can't."

Her brow furrowed. "No. I'm not sure that I do."

"I... it's not right."

Kitty crawled up behind him and encircled her arms around his neck. "I don't see a problem. I love you, you love me. We're both of legal age..." Her words trailed off.

The tickling of her breath on his bare back sent a shiver of excitement up and down his body, which he tried desperately to ignore. "I realize that, Katya. It is just that... this is not the proper place or time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... why should we rush things? Someday..." He guided her hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly.

"Someday." She echoed his words, phasing through him, resting on his legs. "You're right." She finally said.

He chuckled. "And I though you were supposed to be the genius."

She playfully socked Piotr in the shoulder. They sat in each other's arms, synchronizing their breathing. "So where do we go from here?"

Piotr smiled and placed tender kisses on her neck. "I can think of a few things to do while we wait."

She giggled. "Come here, you." and pulled him down after her on the bed.

A crash from outside brought them into reality. Kitty and Piotr exchanged one quick and frantic glance before she grabbed his arm and phased them both through the floor. Everything seemed all right in the kitchen and the entry way. But it was in the rec room where the pair found the source of the crash.

Shattered glass and shredded upholstery littered the floor. "Illyana?" Kitty yelled frantically, noticing the broken remains of a china tea set. She worriedly grasped Piotr's hand. "Peter..." She managed the squeak out before she looked at his face. The brunette followed his cold stare into the corner of the room and gasped, horrified. There lay the little blonde, a pole sticking through her middle.

Piotr vaguely heard Kitty calling frantically for Dr. McCoy, but all he was stand there, completely rigid. He couldn't feel anything. Not the cold breeze from the shattered window, not the texture of Hank's fur as he hurriedly brushed by him. Not even the screaming of his brain for lack of oxygen after he had stopped breathing.

Her face red and tear stained, Kitty knelt beside Illyana's body as Dr. McCoy checked for a pulse. A heavy thud drew her attention. She turned around and found Piotr collapsed on the ground passed out cold.

* * *

Piotr awoke on a large chair with a blanket thrown over him, and an annoyingly bright light shining in his eyes. He was in a large room he had never seen before, but judging from the instruments and beeping machines he was in some sort of medical lab and the bright light was coming from overhead. He stood up and hugged the blanket around his shoulders, suddenly aware of how cold he was. Piotr looked around and made his way over to a long table in the middle of the room.

The lights around it were dimmed, unlike the rest of the bright ones he woke up to. Upon it lay Illyana, under a thin blanket with a breathing mask on her face. Her lips were dry and her face was white. He placed his palms next to her side, leaning over the little girl. Piotr gravely stared at her and the heart monitor, which weakly registered her heartbeats.

"Kitty." He whispered, hearing light footsteps come up behind him.

"She's been like that for a couple hours now." She was hugging her arms tightly.

"And how long was I unconscious?"

"About seven. I don't know." She slowly walked to the bed, a few feet from Piotr's left.

"Will she..."

"We don't know. She might not make it through the night. She lost a lot of blood. Dr. McCoy managed to stabilize her but..." Her eyes began to water. "We just don't know."

Piotr's hand hovered over his sister's face, but he drew it back and tightened it into a fist. "Everyone's lives would be fine, if it weren't for me and my incurable stupidity."

"Stop it." Kitty mumbled.

"Nyet. I have ruined my family. I have..."

"STOP IT PETER!" Kitty shouted, her face red and wet. "It is NOT your fault. It is an egotistical and twisted maniac's fault. Stop playing the tragic hero! You're better than that and I can't handle listening to it. I can't handle you losing heart... Blaming yourself will not help anything. So stop it!"

Piotr looked at her blankly, seeming to process her words. "I have to talk to the Professor." He turned and left Kitty alone with her tears.

* * *

(A/N:

Lots happened in this chapter.

The obligatory "We can't have sex yet" chapter.

I didn't like writing it... but its OBLIGATORY. So I spiced it up with some more moments.

And... I'm getting major depressed, so except more stories and junk. Its how I deal, ok?

BTW, I got accepted into CSU the other day. Class of 2009!!!

Shoutouts:

The Uncanny R-man: Yeah... a little Logan/Ororo. I think they would be so cute together! So... adult. To contrast the raging hormones in the relationships of the teenagers around them. Man. I can't wait to grow up.

Freelancer– thank you for your praise, Sensei.

B– I've always wanted a mural in my room. Or somewhere in the house. And I've always wanted a big brother. So Illyana has two things I don't. Lucky kid.

Lia Fail– Don't worry, I'm not going to make them break up or whatever. I'm not that mean. And... it would probably make ME really depressed. I don't want to be the cause of whatever drives me over the edge. ) And, at least you meet guys to measure up to Piotr. I rarely meet any. The closest friendship I've had to a boy in the last year or so is the KFC drivethrough guy. But College next year! Woo hoo! Boys galore!)


	15. Hungry Eyes

Shiny

Chapter 15

* * *

Mikhail Rasputin had a death-grip on the edges of his seat. No matter how much he begged Alice to drive faster, it still seemed they were going to the mansion and a snails-pace. It was taking all of his will not to go ballistic and take out his worry and frustration on her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they slowed in front of wrought iron gates and waited until they opened.

Mikhail all but exploded out of the car door, all but forgetting to say 'goodbye' to his girlfriend before racing up the steps and thrusting open the large wood doors. Nobody was in the hallway, but he heard the sounds of a tv in the adjoining room. Kurt was sitting on the large, plush sofa, staring blankly at an infomercial for a "Thigh-Master." Mikhail walked up in front of Kurt, and stood there. The younger mutant looked frazzled. His eyes were red, from lack of sleep. "Where..." Mikhail managed to croak out. He was surprised to find his voice very weak.

Kurt stood up and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He started to lead his friend through the mansion, both of them completely silent. Mikhail was taking in deep breaths. He was more worried than he had ever been in his life. Even more than his first mission into space.

As they neared the end of the hallway, Piotr walked out of the double-doors. A blanket was wrapped tightly about him. Mikhail looked imploringly at his brother, but the younger Russian didn't notice. He just walked silently, and almost angrily, past Kurt and Mikhail without acknowledging either of them. Mikhail didn't say anything, but looked extremely hurt and Kurt could see an onset of anger behind his eyes.

His pace quickening, Mikhail opened the doors and rushed into the room. Without really knowing where he was going, he immediately found his way to Illyana's bedside. He looked down at her, his hand hovering mere inches from her cheek. It then curled into a fist and he turned away, trying unsuccessfully to keep the tears back.

* * *

Feeling he needed to be alone, Kurt wandered towards the adjoining office. He was surprised to find Kitty already there. Her face was red and puffy. She had been crying. "Katzchen?" He inquired, surprised by the low volume he used. He had meant to sound reassuring, but Kurt feared he sounded afraid. He didn't have much time to worry about this small discrepancy, as Kitty collapsed into him, heaving fresh sobs. But she quickly stopped, much to Kurt's relief. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

Kitty wiped her eyes, but they remained red. "Sorry, Kurt. It's just this whole thing is just..." she made a dramatic and frustrated gesture to get her meaning across. "I needed a shoulder to cry on for a minute there."

Kurt bit his lip, "What about Peter?" His companion's eyes suddenly became very cold.

"I haven't seen him today."

Recalling the incident in the hallway naught but two minutes ago, Kurt knew she was lying, but he decided it would be against his better judgement to press the subject further. And at that moment a very frazzled Hank McCoy walked in from his office.

"Ah, elder Rasputin has come." The doctor mused, as he noticed Mikhail standing near his sister's bedside. He paused to study a monitor which was emitting blinking lights and the occasional beep. He wrote a few things down on a clip board he was carrying, then left, meeting Mikhail in the middle of the adjoining room.

Kitty and Kurt could see them through the glass windows. McCoy was talking slowly and comfortingly, trying not to either dash or raise the Russian's hopes, who was nodding slightly at each statement. "It's horrible," Kitty finally said somberly, "Their parents were brutally murdered by a madman, they left their family home and country, and now their sister might die due to the same madman..."

Kurt leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Yeah. Do you remember when our lives consisted merely of fighting off the brotherhood while trying to study for our midterms?"

She tried to smile, but couldn't. Biting her lip thoughtfully she added, "Did you know that I had never seen a dead body before?" Kurt looked at her, not knowing what to say. But Kitty continued, "The only funeral I had even been to was a closed-casket affair. And even so... they were MURDERED, lying in a bloody heap on the kitchen floor, with their eyes still open. I never want to see one again..." She shivered, fighting back a new bought of tears as she thought about Illyana.

"I'm sorry, Katzchen." Kurt put a friendly and reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Death is a natural part of life. We all encounter it at one time or another."

She shrugged. "But she's a KID. How far is Magneto going to go to "punish" Peter? Is his pride that wounded? And what if she survives? Is he going to come after her then?" Kitty was speaking progressively faster and more panicked. "Is he going to try and kill Mikhail? Or Peter himself? Are they going to have to hide in Peru and become goat farmers in order to get away from him?"

Kurt blinked, processing all that she said. "I'm not sure I have any answers to your questions. But I do know this: No matter what happens they'll always have their friends, you and me, to support them."

She gave him a glimmer of a smile. Kitty hoped that it would convince Kurt that his words had helped reassure her, but recalling her last conversation with Piotr, she wasn't sure that he would accept their help and support. Something was going on inside his mind, and she was afraid.

* * *

"But Professor..." Piotr loudly exclaimed, his voice laced with anger. Charles Xavier put up his hand in a silent interruption.

"No, Piotr. We cannot directly attack Magneto. That would put everyone in unnecessary danger. Unfortunately, he's much too strong and too smart for such forthright aggression. Also, we would have no idea where to find him. He obviously wouldn't stay in the stronghold you had known, where we could easily locate and attack him." The Professor's voice had started out firm, but had become softer, trying not to break the young man's hope. "I think the best thing to do at the moment would be to focus on defense, so this wouldn't happen again."

Piotr sank down in a chair in front of Xavier's desk. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair. Piotr's mind was muddled with a million thoughts, but all of his common-sense told him that the Professor was right. However, he had to do something. He couldn't just sit around and wait for Magneto to kill the rest of his family. He had to do something...

* * *

Doctor McCoy looked down at his charts again. He had been monitoring Illyana Rasputin's vital signs all night, doing all that was in his power to better her situation. An all-consuming desire to save her life had pushed back and masked the fatigue he would normally be feeling after days and nights without rest. But little by little, it was slowly catching up to him.

He rubbed his eyes, and re-focused on the paper before him. After looking back at the various monitors, a small smile twitched across his face. He double-checked, just to make sure, then walked briskly out into the hallway.

She was going to live.

Mikhail was out in the hallway, his hand being held by Alice, who had joined him that morning. The boys eyes were red, and he hadn't shaved. He lifted his head as he heard the doctor approach. Hank just smiled.

"Really?" The man asked, his eyes shining.

"Yes," he said kindly, "I think that she's going to be all right."

Mikhail swiftly kissed his girlfriend (which left the young blonde extremely flabbergasted) and rushed into the med-lab, to be at his sister's side once more.

But then it was Hank's turn to be surprised, as he suddenly found himself being ferociously embraced by the young woman. "Thank you," she said, "You have no idea how much this means to him."

"I'm a doctor. This is what I do best," He smiled. "And now I think it would be best if I informed the rest of the household of this recent joyous development."

* * *

"Piotr!" Kitty exclaimed, bursting through the door. She found him sitting on his bed, staring at the floor. She threw her arms about his neck. "Your sister! She's going to be ok! Doctor McCoy just told me."

He took her hand in his own, and stared into her eyes. "Honestly?"

Nodding fervently, Kitty smiled. "He said she'll have to be confined to bed for a while, and may need a wheelchair for a couple months, but she's going to live!"

Piotr drooped his head and a tear trickled down his cheek. "I'm so happy to hear that." He gave her hand a slight squeeze then got up, wiping his eye. He took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do next. He went to the closet then brought out a large duffle bag. It was the same one he had brought when he first arrived at the mansion. He opened it, then began stuffing his belongings into it.

"Peter..." Kitty's smile was fading. Soon she could begin to feel her hands start to shake. "W-what are you doing?"

He didn't look at her. "I'm leaving, Katya." His voice was devoid of any feeling.

She grabbed at her throat, not really processing what she was hearing. "What?"

"I'm leaving," he repeated. "I'm going back to Magneto and the Acolytes.

* * *

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN!

Well, as you can tell, I'm not dead and I haven't given up on "Shiny." I just got... sidetracked is all. I encountered an insane bout of writers block... but in a fit of boredom I started working on this again, and I think I got a little more wind in my sails. I bet you're all just tickled pink. Now that I've chased all my readers away with this extended... absence.

So, yeah. I happily included a lot of Mikhail in this chapter, because I LOVE him. And I couldn't have made Illyana DIE, so she didn't. But Piotr... man, he's wacko, eh? We'll just have to see what's coming up!

I'm leaving for college next week, so I thought I would write this before things got... insane with packing, and then insane with... college. Man... there are so many HOT guys up in Ft. Collins! But I severely intend to finish this before May. That's my goal.

It's great to be back!

Shout-outs:

Leafee LeBeau– Don't worry, I have a perverted mind too. I snickered every time my history teacher talked about something that happened in 1869. I'm so glad you added me to your favorite author list! That's so awesome. I was so tickled to get all of your reviews!

B– Yeah, I like doing really sweet moments, then gut-wrenchingly make them horrible. I'm twisted like that.

Lia Fail- I actually was REALLY happy with the Kitty/Piotr conversation. And I'm rarely happy with anything I write. I have the WORST time with dialogue, making it sound natural but not... stupid. And, obviously Piotr wasn't listening to Kitty because he's leaving now. ACK! I can't believe I'm making him do that. Or maybe not... I'm really writing this story by the seat of my pants.

Darkstorm5000- Yeah, I'm actually... contented with my Rogue/Remy bits in this story. They aren't angsty which is a MUST when writing them. Angst is something Rogue really shouldn't have. She's a strong Southern woman and should be written as such.

randommarvelfan- Hee hee. Thank you for your review. I've always been fond of the idea of Logan and Ororo being together. I think it all started with the comic "What If" (number 12, I think) Where they were married with children. It's so cute. Maybe I'll write a story revolving solely around them.

And thanks to blue-fuzzy, Bant, ValthRaema, The Uncanny R-Man, Kitrazzle Fayn, and all the other reviewers! Your reviews are what made me pick this back up!)


End file.
